


Star Wars Ridiculous Prequels

by kurizakusturiza



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurizakusturiza/pseuds/kurizakusturiza
Summary: дурость, сплетни, хэппи-энд, ООС Падме
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 9





	Star Wars Ridiculous Prequels

\- Не смотри на меня так, пожалуйста, - вежливо попросила Падме: обычно чопорного тона было достаточно, чтобы отбрить поклонника.

\- Почему?

Увы, Энакин был воспитанником джедайского храма, а до этого - татуинской шпаной, и откровенно не понимал намеков: продолжал жутко смотреть на нее исподлобья как какой-то маньяк. 

\- Мне неприятно, - сказала Падме, и пошла дальше собирать чемоданы.

\- Как пожелаете, миледи, - сказал ей вслед Энакин.

По голосу было отлично слышно что он продолжал все так же жутко на нее пялиться. Падме, уставшая от всего этого дерьма, сняла со стены декоративную тарелку и кинула беспокойному падавану в голову. Энакин остановил снаряд Силой в двадцати сантиметрах от своего носа.

Выражение лица у него, слава Силе, сменилось на обиженно-удивленное.

\- За что?

Падме только посмотрела на него, сложив руки на груди, и Энакин покаянно склонил голову.

\- Простите, я больше не буду.

\- То-то же.

***

\- О, мой бедный Эни, какая трагедия. Потерять ведущую руку, - Падме сочувственно гладила его по плечу, но Энакина не оставляло чувство грядущей падлы. 

Падлы от Падме - чудесный способ разнообразить досуг. То в набуанский фонтан скинет, а потом заявит: раздевайся, а то мне с тобой, мокрым петушилой, стремно идти. Правда, сформулировала она это красиво и пафосно, но смысл был такой. То отцу своему скажет: знаешь, папа, а Энакин хочет меня трахнуть. Он тогда сидел и хлопал глазами как дурак, пока Руви Наберри зловеще рассказывал ему про свою коллекцию ядов, лопату и два гектара земли, а также где он Энакина с его поползновениями видел. Теперь у Энакина появились серьезные подозрения, что Падме сделала Бинкса своим замом не по квоте на гунганов, а затем, чтобы троллить сенат. 

\- Да протез поставят. Еще набью пару татуировок - сойду за контрабандиста, - храбрился Энакин, хотя больно было - просто пиздец.

\- Пожалуйста, только не на лице, - пробормотал Оби-Ван, пытаясь выпрямиться: Дуку рассек ему сухожилие.

\- А ты ведь джедай, - продолжила Падме.

\- Приноро... - заговорил было Энакин, но Падме, увы, не закончила.

\- Придется учиться дрочить левой!

Энакин закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.

\- ...Учитель, одолжите длань.

\- ТЫ ОХРЕНЕЛ? - возмущенным фальцетом ответил Оби-Ван.

\- К лицу приложить, к лицу!

К счастью, вскоре их подобрали медики, и Энакину вкатили такую дозу наркоты, что и банту бы проняло, так что он перестал чувствовать боль в руке, которой уже не было, и ПОЛЮБИЛ ВЕСЬ МИР!

\- У вас такие клевые уши, гранд-магистр! - заплетающимся языком пытался сделать комплимент Энакин необычно ярко-зеленому Йоде. 

Падме, сидевшая у его койки вместе с Оби-Ваном, наблюдала за динамикой с научным интересом.

\- Прямо как моя сестра, когда ей зубы мудрости удаляли. 

\- Учитель, учи-и-итель, можно я ваши волосы понюхаю?

Клон, сидевший на месте второго пилота, достал комлинк и, явно едва сдерживая смех, спросил:

\- Можно, я его засниму?

\- Нельзя, - отрезал Оби-Ван. 

\- Падме, а если мне установят щупальца вместо руки, мы попробуем те штуки из камасутры для тви'леков?

Ощущая на себе подозрительные взгляды Оби-Вана и магистра Йоды, Падме покачала головой и нежно сказала Энакину:

\- До свадьбы нельзя. 

\- А-а-а, да. Иначе твой папа меня отравит. Он страшный, - протянул Энакин, задумчиво глядя в потолок. 

\- Так вы с ним?.. - все же уточнил Оби-Ван.

\- Нет. Хотя ему очень хотелось, правда, Эни?

\- Я люблю тебя! И тебя люблю, Оби-Ван! И тебя, зеленый, я тоже очень люблю!

\- О, Сила.

***

У Палпатина был отличный план. Разумеется, он с самого начала знал о тайном венчании Скайуокера и сенатора Амидалы. Какие тайны, когда публичная персона заказывает себе белоснежное платьице с фатой, тем более на его родной планете, где он лично всех сплетников знает. 

Свести будущего папашу с ума кошмарами о смерти его благоверной и перетянуть на свою сторону обещаниями научить его ситхским техникам манипуляций с мидихлорианами, что могло пойти не так?

Но случилось маленькое фиаско. 

Накануне ночи, когда старый ситх планировал наслать на Избранного первый кошмар, Энакин высказал своей супруге желание присутствовать на родах. Падме посмотрела на него жалостливо, а затем показала ему несколько образовательных видео на тему, как все будет происходить, если ей не успеют вкатить обезболивающее. 

Энакин проснулся ночью. Пробормотал себе под нос, что не надо было смотреть чертовы видео, и что он не хотел этого знать, закинулся снотворным и спокойно лег досыпать. 

С неудовольствием увидев, что какой-то Скайуокер _недостаточно_ дерганный, Палпатин решил заехать с другого бока и вбить клин между будущим учеником и советом джедаев. И все вроде бы шло отлично, пока...

***

Энакин после совета, на котором ему отказали в звании магистра, стоял в коридоре храма и безмолвно злопыхал, так что юнлинги старались обходить его за километр. Он и так был не слишком радостным с тех пор, как его падаван ушла из ордена, а теперь над ним словно невидимая грозовая туча повисла. 

Оби-Ван, понаблюдал за ним, раздраженно сжал переносицу, а затем взял Энакина под локоток и отвел в безлюдный уголок, побеседовать. 

\- Учитель, это несправедливо! 

Оби-Ван помассировал висок, а затем пригвоздил Энакина к месту нехарактерно мрачным взглядом.

\- Энакин, твою налево, да ты охренел. 

\- В смысле? - удивился Энакин.

\- Все знают, что ты сожительствуешь с сенатором Амидалой, но молчат, а ты еще имеешь наглость ходить тут с обиженным лицом и права качать?

Энакин спал с лица.

\- То есть как, все знают?

Оби-Ван закатил глаза.

\- Вы не особенно шифруетесь. К тому же, привет, вы живете в пентхаусе, он отлично просматривается, в том числе дроидами светских хроник. И, не поверишь, когда ты тащишься ночевать на Республиканскую 500, никто не думает, что вы там в сабакк играете. Так что скажи спасибо и молчи в тряпочку, мой недальновидный ученик! Было бы хуже только если бы ты на ней женился.

На лице Энакина тут же появилось выражение нашкодившего подростка, и Оби-Ван всплеснул руками. 

\- О, Сила! Ты сделал это. Какой кошмар. То есть года через три по храму будет бегать юнлинг с твоей фамилией, что ж ты творишь, мог ведь уйти из ордена, как честный человек!

\- Простите, Учитель, я вас подвел. 

Оби-Ван вздохнул и приобнял бывшего ученика за плечи. 

\- Да нет. Это я тебя подвел. Я воспитал тебя жадиной. - Энакин поперхнулся, но промолчал. - Но с милыми просьбами канцлера больше не суйся, я тебя прошу, по Храму и так слухи ходят. 

\- Какие еще слухи? - подозрительно сощурился Энакин. 

\- Что твой отец - не Великая Сила, а канцлер Палпатин, - сообщил Оби-Ван. 

\- А... пхм... э... вообще-то. Это многое объясняет, - хмуро протянул Энакин. 

***

\- Я помогу спасти твою жену от печального удела, - нежно сказал Палпатин, по-отечески улыбаясь Энакину.

\- Так вы владыка ситх! - воскликнул Энакин с подозрительно радостной интонацией.

Палпатин продолжал улыбаться.

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я перешел на Темную сторону! Слава Силе. 

\- Так ты... рад, мой мальчик? - с легким оттенком сомнения сказал Палпатин.

\- Я, конечно, должен теперь вас арестовать, но это намного лучше храмовых сплетен про то что я, якобы, ваш внебрачный ребенок.

Энакин, сам того не подозревая, попал в цель: именно медитации Дарта Сидиуса и эксперименты с мидихлорианами привели к появлению на свет Энакина Скайуокера, хотя изначально старый ситх сомневался, что стоит это сообщать.

\- Технически... - начал было Палпатин, но по изменившемуся взгляду Скайуокера понял, что совершил фатальную ошибку.

\- То есть, как с мамой моей трахаться, так это вы первый, а как из рабства ее выкупить там, или алименты заплатить - все, в кусты? 

В воздухе отчетливо запахло крахом всех надежд.

\- Энакин, мой мальчик, ты не так понял. 

\- Все я понял, - мрачно уронил Энакин, снимая с пояса наручники для форс-юзеров, которые после смерти графа Дуку носил скорее по привычке. - Папа, вы арестованы.

***

\- Скайуокер, от тебя горелым несет, - магистр Винду поднял ту мышцу, где должна была располагаться бровь. 

\- Канцлер молниями приложил и сбежал, - мрачно ответил Энакин. - До сих пор в глазах двоится. Нужно объявить его в розыск: он тот владыка ситх, которого мы искали, и война - его рук дело. 

\- Вот мазафака! 

\- Не в бровь, а в глаз, магистр, - пробормотал Энакин. 

***

Война затихла. Сидиус где-то скрывался и выжидал: он пока что и близко не мог подойти к цивилизованным солнечным системам. 

У Скайуокеров родились близняшки, и Энакин наконец-то прекратил страдать херней: ушел из ордена джедаев под недовольные вопли, но с полного одобрения своего Учителя. Он, знаете ли, собирался быть хорошим отцом, не то что некоторые старые мудаки. 

el fin!


End file.
